Just One Dance
by Dark Princess of the Light
Summary: To fall in love with just one dance... SBOC. Very fluffy.


Sirius was well, bored. The ministry ball in honor of Harry's defeat of Voldemort was only a quarter of the way through and he had spent that hour watching the couples dance while reminiscing. Harry had only danced with Ginny except for the 10 minutes he sat out while she was passed from Weasley to Weasley all taking a chance to dance with the only girl of the family. Well, not the only girl for long. Bill was engaged Fluer Delacour and it wasn't just veela love. The dance ended and a light melodious waltz started to play on the instrument only orchestra.

'Oh God.' he thought. It was the Consuetudo, or Lovers Waltz. And the memories that flooded in with it…

_It was a few days before Sirius Black had run away from home. He was standing in the Malfoy ballroom and he was tired of them all. Plotting ways of muggle torture and discussing the betrothal of the girl who the ball was in honor of. She was a Malfoy and evil as the rest of them he expected. She was in an arranged marriage with a bloke who wouldn't even show up 'til late. _

Just then he spotted his mother giving him an evil eye which he translated into 'Go dance or else!' He panned around the room and his eyes fell on a girl sitting all alone and she looked depressed but not evil. He quickly claimed her as his dance partner. They both picked an empty, secluded corner of the dance floor and the Consuetudo came on. They quickly maneuvered through the steps and started exchanging names.

"I'm Cassie." she said in a quiet voice.

"Hello Cassie, I'm Sirius. Forgive me for prying, but why were you sitting alone?"

"Oh," she looked a bit crestfallen.

"You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"No, it's alright. I've just haven't ever had anyone be concerned about it, that's all," she paused for a moment before continuing on. "None of the other girls like me and I don't like them. The feeling's mutual."

"Don't worry!" he said trying to lighten the mood. "I'll be your friend." They continued dancing and chatting at the same time. He found out she attended Beaubaxtons, and was a fan of a muggle band The Beatles. "Only if my parents find out," she had said giggling, "I'll be disowned!" 

He had answered back with, "Being disowned isn't that bad. I'm this close," he held up two fingers about an inch apart. "If you ever get disowned with no place to go you can look me up! I'm planning on leaving once I graduate from Hogwarts." She learned that he was fond of pranks and dogs. They kept on sharing everything they couldn't ever with anyone else in attendance and by the time the waltz was over he wanted to spend the whole night with her and maybe even continue their relationship beyond a few dances. He had never felt he could talk to someone so easily not even Prongs! 

The music was stopped after the waltz and the dancers formed a loose circle around the spotlight where Damius Malfoy was standing. "Today we are here to celebrate the betrothal between William Wilkes," he pointed to the man on his right, "And my daughter, Cassiopea Malfoy." he gestured to a girl somewhere in the crowd near him and he looked around for the so-called being of evil. Cassie stepped forward reluctantly into the light. "I'm so happy that my youngest daughter has finally found a future husband." he pasted an outrageously fake smile onto his face. "Now for a dance." He waved his wand and the instruments began to play a dark somber tune. Sirius watched as Cassie was all but pulled into William's arms and he started to rock to the tune pulling her with him. He quickly left the room to the terrace. He couldn't stand seeing such a sweet girl in the arms of a man so evil, so kniving! Sirius stayed out there until it was over. A minute passed and a dark figure joined him in leaning against the railing.

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Cassie said softly. "It was just, I knew that if you knew my last name you wouldn't want to dance," he remained quiet. "I don't even want to marry that dolt!" she cried and burst into tears. Knowing there was nothing he could say to comfort her he pulled her into her arms and hugged her. She pulled away a minute later. "I've been trying to find a way out since I was told. I want to marry for love, I want to marry…" she trailed off and he hoped she was going to say you._

"You," he said. "I want to marry you." 

Her face lit up. "You do! Then I won't have to marry stupid old Willy! You have older blood than the Wilkes!"

He faced her, "You know as well as I do I can't go against your fathers wishes. Remember? I'm the resident gryffindor." Both of them grew quiet again. 

"Sirius!!" a shrill voice was heard throughout the terrace.

"That's my mother." he said tonelessly.

"SIRIUS!!!" Knowing it was his only chance he leaned over and kissed Cassie softly on the lips. "I love you." He quickly turned and ran before his mother could find them by the garden wall and get them both in trouble. Before he left the area he heard a quiet, "I love you." He turned around and smiled then ran off to find his mother.

That had been the last time he had ever seen Cassiopea Malfoy. Last he heard she had ran away from her family the same night he had and had found refuge with a Beaubaxtons professor. A soft hand on his shoulder jolted him out of his thoughts. He turned around expecting to see Ginny telling him to grab some more food but there she was. Standing with her long black her flowing down her back. Cassie. With no spoken words whatsoever he led her onto a corner of the dance floor where they talked about their lives so far. How he had never stopped missing her, how she knew he had never killed anyone. Life was perfect.

~~~~~~~~

*Sigh*. That was fun. And fluffy. I came up with that on the bus ride home when one of the songs my choir sang came up on the radio. In the song it talked about the forbidden love between a prince and a princess. They could never be more than lovers because the princess was betrothed to someone. So they danced the night away and when the last dance was over, a waltz, they both knew they would never see each other again and they knew they could live with it because they had been together. The song's Maui Waltz. It's very sad. Only I like happy endings so I changed it. Well I have to end this 'cause its 10:30, I got school tomorrow and my contacts are drying out. Bye.


End file.
